Undying Love
by Chaotic Crescent
Summary: [COMPLETE] Kagome has finally had it with Inuyasha going after Kikyou. Now she express all the pain and suffer Inuyasha had put her through. Will Inuyasha be able to hear her cries?


Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

I couldn't take it any more, all the pain that is consumed inside me. So I ran all the way to the well where I first came here and met Inuyasha, the sacred tree. I want to leave, but I know in my heart it would be impossible to forget the one who stole my heart, Inuyasha.

**I think that I have played this game before  
It's been a little while  
So I'm no that sure  
Maybe they changed the box a bit  
Put a few more pieces inside of it  
The names have changed to ones  
I'm not familiar with  
**

Tears began to fall; no matter how much I try to stop it will keep on continuing to fall. He was everything to me, my heart and soul. Even if he can be rude and obnoxious, I can never hate him. But all he sees in me is his once beloved Kikyou.

**But I know it's the same game  
Although the faces change  
It must be 'cause it plays the same  
First up and down and then the bag  
This is the one because I recognize the pain **

Does he even know how much pain he causes by running off to meet her? She's not even human; all she is made of is soil and bone, nothing else. Does he know how much I love him? And that I would never leave his side or betray him?

I finally made it to the well, the well that connects Inuyasha and me from our worlds. Does he even care about me? I doubt it; he only cares for his precious Kikyou. I wanted to die and leave all my pain behind. I can finally reunite with my father that I love so much, but am I willing to die and go to heaven without Inuyasha? No; plain and simple. I love him too much.

**At the end  
I don't win again**

Kikyou, how much I admire you. You have Inuyasha; your old lover, which is my love right now. How can you not see that Inuyasha loves you, and not me? Can you really kill the one you once loved? I may never know.

**Crying game who wants to play  
When all there are  
Are losers  
And if you choose it  
You'll always lose it  
The crying game  
Who wants to play  
**

Will I ever win Inuyasha's heart? Or will I always be the loser as for Kikyou, she will be victorious. My tears have hasn't dried yet, will Inuyasha be able to smell my salty tears that fall from my brown orbs? Or will he be too caught up looking for Kikyou.

**The crying game  
When all there are  
Are losers  
Glimpse of the sun  
Eternal rain  
The crying game  
All it brings it pain**

Even now, sitting here next to the will I begin to wonder. Why did Inuyasha say he will always protect me? Does that mean he does care about me? Or is it because I'm his shard detector? Many questions are running through my mind that I failed to notice a blur of red and silver coming my way.

Inuyasha…why have you come? Is it to watch me suffer in the pain that you have caused? And tell me, why is Kikyou beside you with her tainted arm around you? Did you come here to teach me the same lesson that I learned when my father was still alive? Is it the lesson of being alone without some one to care and love you?

**Thought I would have learned my lesson then  
Back when I was young and we were more like friends  
Though my heart still felt the pain from then  
Sure enough I let you back again  
Will I allow myself to let this cycle end**

I hoped to allow myself to end all this pain that has been keep inside me for ages. And to end the cycle of the pain of being in love, so I won't be able to feel the pain of my heart being ripped into millions of pieces and get the very last of my heart crushed by my former love.

I looked up as you spoke. "Kagome, are you alright? Were you crying?" You start walking towards me. Please stop I can't bare to let you caress me; do you not know how you make my heart beat a hundred miles per hour, or when you touch me, I feel as if a million bolts had shot inside of me.

**And I have no one to blame  
I guess cupid lost his aim  
Must have hit me in my let again  
My knees get weak and I begin  
To persuade myself to be the one to love again**

How can I tell him that it was his fault for making me cry? "Inuyasha…" Why can't I finish my sentence? Is it because of your golden orbs that hold concern for me? I wanted to asked cupid, why did he shoot his arrow towards Kikyou; was I not good enough to be loved by him?

**I can't bare  
That you don't care anymore**

This is too much, seeing Inuyasha and Kikyou in front of me. I stood up and brushed off the dirt that was attached to my green skirt. Inuyasha looked at me with his adorable confused face. I walked past him and Kikyou as my bangs cover my red, puffy eyes. I wiped away my remaining tears.

**Free me from all of my dark despair  
Grant me three wishes so that I can be anywhere but here**_  
_**Storms of life evacuate my heart  
Because the lessons you teach with the people I meet  
Are tearing me apart**

I turned around trying to put my best smile on and said. "Nope, I just got something in my eyes, and it was irritating me a lot." I started to head back to Kaede's hut, and look for Sango to comfort my broken heart. She knows that I have to hide my sadness away by putting up a mask, but if it the way it is to be able to stay with my beloved Inuyasha. Then that what I must do to stay by his side until our journey is complete.

* * *


End file.
